


Times Two

by kinggyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Smut, With Fluff, pwp but subtle plot, use of fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: a displeased Jisoo results into an overstimulated Seungcheol





	Times Two

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i needed this
> 
> also like lowkey inspired by a porn i watched lmaooo oh well  
> ++also this would count as like actually the very first smut that sprouted directly from my brain so lmaooo
> 
> there isnt a lot of dialogue so if ur into that,,, woops sorry

He slowly eased himself inside Jisoo’s warmth eliciting a throaty moan from the two of them. He propped his right arm beside Jisoo’s head as he gripped his waist with the other. He gently pushed in as Jisoo arched his back slightly and curled his arm around Seungcheol’s neck. Creating a steady pace, he moved in back and forth making Jisoo’s other hand clutch the crumpled bedsheet.

“Fuck-- _faster_ ” he whispered directly against Seungcheol’s ear. Seungcheol gritted his teeth as he tightened his grip on Jisoo’s waist and pulled out leaving his tip in, and pushed in all the way.

“ _Fucking-- hell_ ” Jisoo silently shrieked as he feels the tip of Seungcheol’s cock touch his prostate, his left leg draping over the back of Seungcheol’s thigh. He tightened his hold on Seungcheol’s shoulder as he pulled him closer even more. Seungcheol groaned at the warmth surrounding his cock and evidently tightening around it.

Jisoo’s grip on the sheets tighten as he curls them into his fist. With Seungcheol’s cock repeatedly hitting his prostate and his dark hoarse voice grunting directly into his ear as hot puffs of air hit his warm neck, he slowly feels the heat on the bottom of his stomach. “Cheol--” he whimpers as Seungcheol’s pace starts to stutter and the latter suddenly cumming.

His hips stop moving and as he lets his load fill the condom. Jisoo’s eyebrows furrowed when his boyfriend did not return the pace again. He was literally slumped over him, hips stuttering occasionally due to his cock’s sensitivity. Jisoo could slowly feel his boyfriend’s cock soften inside of him. “What the fuck, Choi Seungcheol, move” Jisoo grits his teeth as he feels Seungcheol whine against his ear and shoulder.

At any point now, Seungcheol would definitely fall asleep.

And he was right, he heard a silent snore from the other as he groans. He winces, reaching in between the two of them to take the other’s dick out from inside of him, feeling empty and unsatisfied. He pushes Seungcheol and his back hits the bed. Jisoo slowly sits up, feeling very uncomfortable as he looks over at his sleeping boyfriend whilst feeling the pain of his aching dick. He looks down at it and heaves a deep sigh. “Fucking hell” he mumbles under his breath as he gently gets up to finish by himself in the bathroom.

x

Jisoo enters their shared bedroom, his top completely discarded and some loose sweatshorts hanging from his hips. His boyfriend was still passed out on their bed, quite naked. He closes the door behind silently and walks towards their bed, one step at a time. His eyes were locked on the sleeping figure on top of the bed. He silently watched his boyfriend as his chest rose and fell.

He arrived on the bottom of the bed, eyes never leaving Seungcheol. He gently placed his knee on the bed and placed down what he was holding in his hands, a fleshlight and some soft rope.

He unravelled the soft rope and grabbed onto Seungcheol’s limp legs and bended them. He threaded the rope around Seungcheol’s left leg and thigh gently tightening it as he wraps it a few more times for good measure. He then proceeds to wrap it around Seungcheol’s bent right leg. He softly pushes Seungcheol to his side as he takes both of his arms and ties his wrist together behind him.

With one surprisingly hard pull, Seungcheol lets out a groan.

He slowly opens his eyes and finds Jisoo by his right side. He was shirtless and it was definitely a view to look at, if not for the restrain he felt on his legs and thighs. He raises his head and looks down to look at his bounded legs. He looks up at Jisoo with eyes widened. “W-What, Soo, what is this?” his voice was hoarse and soft.

Jisoo smiles down at him, he brings a hand up to push back the hair that fell on Seungcheol’s forehead. “It’s what you wanted, baby” Jisoo whispers and smiles as he places a kiss on Seungcheol’s forehead. “Wha-” he spoke up but was halted by a cloth placed on his mouth and tied at the back of head. He stared up at Jisoo with wide eyes. Jisoo leans down, eyes closed as he kisses Seungcheol’s lips over the cloth.

He leans back and leaps over to Seungcheol’s other side where the fleshlight lay. He took it in his hand and stared up at Seungcheol who was still looking at him with wide eyes. He flashes his boyfriend a gentle smile as he takes hold of Seungcheol’s slowly hardening cock.

He leisurely pulled at his shaft, pulling back to open a bottle of lube and placing a fair amount on the palm of his hand. He returns it back to Seungcheol’s cock and takes hold of his whole girth. He starts from the base of his cock dragging his hand to pass over the slit of his cock earning a strained groan from Seungcheol.

At this point Seungcheol was breathing heavily through his nose, his bare chest rising and falling rapidly. His eyes closed as he throws his head back at the pleasure and torture.

Jisoo’s focus was completely on Seungcheol’s blaring red cock. He slowly placed the fleshligh against the tip of Seungcheol’s cock as he used his other hand to guide the tip into the entrance of the fleshlight. “MMH!” Seungcheol moans loudly against the cloth that was now in between his mouth, slowly getting wet, as he felt his cock enter the tight toy.

Jisoo brought the toy to the base of Seungcheol’s cock and back up to the bottom of his tip. He begins to create a steady pace, satisfied with the restrained moans and groans coming from the brunet. Everytime the fleshlight accidentally slips off of Seungcheol’s dick, his breathing would cease, only to fasten again as Jisoo guides the tip back inside of the fleshlight.

“MMHM!” Seungcheol mumbles over the the cloth in between his teeth. He was probably cursing. Jisoo’s eyes lift up to watch Seungcheol’s crunched face, cherry red like his cock. He smiles silently to himself as he looks back down at Seungcheol’s cock. He fastens his pace on the fleshlight, taking it out as he hears Seungcheol groan. The latter’s body tensing and his muscles going rigid as he cums.

Jisoo curls his hand on the base of the Seungcheol’s dick bringing it up as he watches cum ooze out from his raging tip.

But just as Seungcheol thought that was the end of it, Jisoo runs his finger over the tip, collecting the cum there as he tightens his hold and brings his fist down to the base of Seungcheol’s cock. Jisoo slowly brings his hand up and down the still sensitive and red cock. Seungcheol lets out a long moan as he breathes harshly through his nose, his teeth gritting on the piece of cloth.

JIsoo fastens his pace, Seungcheol’s chest rising and falling fastly. His hips buck helplessly, all he could do was that and bite on the cloth between his mouth. Just as Jisoo sensed another wave of orgasm flush, he quickly placed the soiled fleshlight on Seungcheol’s cock and jerking it fastly as various noises come out of Seungcheol’s restrained mouth. He screams as his third orgasm of the night comes. Jisoo did not let his pace falter however, as he let Seungcheol ride out his orgasm, holding down his hips that were trying to buck against the fleshlight.

Seungcheol’s hips fall back against the bed as he rolls over to his side, only to be held tightly by the hips by his boyfriend. Seungcheol whines against the cloth as he tries to catch his breath. Jisoo slowly takes the the gag off and Seungcheol gasps a breathe through his mouth, slumping on the sheets.

Oh, but his cock was still hard.

Jisoo notices this and smirks a bit as he gently pushes Seungcheol’s back on the bed and curls his fist on Seungcheol’s cock once more. Seungcheol lolls out a loud moan and throws his head back. Jisoo feels the heavy cock twitch as pre-cum oozes from the tip again. Jisoo’s fingers brush over it and twists his hand on Seungcheol’s cock.

 _“Shi-- fuuck, fuck! Jisoo fuuu-_ ” he moans as he was once again, breathing harshly, his chest rapidly rising up and down. He felt like dying, but in a kind of good way. His cock hurt so much but he was feeling so much pleasure that he wasn’t really sure what is going on anymore. His fourth orgasm did not take very long as once Jisoo fasten his pace on Seungcheol’s cock he had started to tense up. With a last tug, Seugcheol’s body twitches, especially his taut thighs protruding against the soft red rope. His back arching as he dry orgasms, apparently not having enough to last the unsuspected eventful night.

Jisoo leans towards the tired figure as he brings his clean hand to brush the wet strands of hair out of Seungcheol’s forehead. “You okay, baby?” he asks as if he wasn’t just torturing him a while ago. Seungcheol slowly opens his eyes and stares at Jisoo’s soft face, he smiles a bit and nods nonetheless.

Jisoo leans back and unties the rope from Seungcheol’s wrist and legs. He takes a warm wet cloth from the bathroom and diligently cleans Seungcheol up, making sure not to leave a trace behind. He gently brings Seungcheol up towards the top of the bed and places his head gently on the plump pillow.

Jisoo carefully takes the soiled sheets and brings over a new one straight from the dryer. He grabs a pair of boxers from the cabinet- not really knowing who owns it anymore- and gently slides it up on Seungcheol. He lies down next to him and carefully grabs him, causing Seungcheol to jolt.

He smiles back at Jisoo and moves closer to the latter, getting comfortable in his hold. He wraps his arm around Jisoo’s bare waist as he sighs satedly against Jisoo’s chest. “‘m sorry” he mumbles and Jisoo hums against Seungcheol’s hair. “Sorry I finished too early and not taking care of you” he continues and Jisoo feels his heart swell. In truth, it was his fault for being bitter and selfish.

Jisoo tightens his hold on his boyfriend and kisses his top of his head. “I’m supposed to be the one saying that, baby. Sorry for being selfish that I did what I did” Jisoo mutters against Seungcheol’s hair not actually expecting the other to hear and comprehend what he just said.

“I liked it don’t worry” Seungcheol mumbles and chuckles as he places a kiss on Jisoo’s bare chest.

Jisoo smiles against Seungcheol’s hair and mumbles a soft I love you to which the other mumbled against Jisoo’s chest.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment i need 2 feed my children,, also tell me how my smut is issok constructive criticism is welcome in this house
> 
> [tumblr](https://www.jisoostar.tumblr.com) yes pls shout @ me   
> also pls tell me im not d only one who died at imagining a shirtless jisoo w/ loose sweatshorts hanging on his hips bc HIUIFHDIUGDFJKG


End file.
